Secrets
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: My brother and I have been really close as long as I can remember. We told each other everything. But, lately I'm starting to think that there are some things he's not tell me. And some things I'm not telling him. Maybe I'm not even telling myself. ItaSas
1. Chapter 1: Awkward and uncomfortable

Me: (sigh) I can't believe I'm trying to start another fanfic. I have six chapters of another one that I'm stuck on and now I'm trying to write another?!

Sasuke: As long as I'm not gay in this story, I'm fine.

Me: (looks up) Well, Sasuke, that's what this whole story is about!

Sasuke: What?

Me: Yeah! Read the summary! It's about you and Itachi!

Itachi: (appears out of no where) What about me?

Me and Sasuke: AHHHHH!!!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!?!?!

Itachi: Is it not common for people to _walk around_? What else do want me to do? She's got us stuck here. (points at me)

Me: Loser. I don't own Naruto or any song in this story or chapter or whatever…Review please, readers!

_Secrets _

_Chapter one: Awkward and Uncomfortable_

"_Sasuke_…_Sasuke_…"

I groaned tiredly as my name was called out from somewhere, but I couldn't see where it was coming from.

"_Sasuke_,"

The voice came again. It sounded so sweet, so kind. I wanted to reach out and touch it…

A light, familiar chuckle reached my ears. "I had no idea you liked to pull people down and hit their head on yours, Sasuke,"

My eyes snapped open. The first thing I saw was the dark, beautiful, perfect eyes of my older brother, Uchiha Itachi. I could feel his breath on my face and felt his hands on either side of my shoulders, along with an intense throbbing in my head. I glanced down and noticed that my hands were holding onto the front of his shirt. I must have grabbed his shirt when I was looking for that 'sweet' voice I'd heard earlier. No way was it Itachi. He was anything but sweet. A good word for him was…bastard.

"Hn." I let go of his shirt and slid out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I did so. "What do you want?"

"What, not happy to see me?" Itachi asked with mock hurt in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe. Now what do you want?" I repeated. Itachi stood up beside me and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. He was hiding something, I'm sure of it. "But I do have something I have to tell you."

I stretched my arms and yawned. "Well, what is it?" I walked towards the door as I asked him, knowing he was following me. When we got to the kitchen, I got out a slice of bread and sat at the counter. Itachi leaned his elbows onto the counter, watching me amusedly. "Are you gonna tell me or not?" I took a bite of bread and sent him a not-so-amused look.

"Geez, Sasuke, you're so bossy," He mused. I sent him a glare. "Okay, okay. Mother and father are going on a trip and they're leaving today. They asked me to tell you, since you were asleep when they left." Itachi said.

"So? I care why?"

Itachi looked at me. I met his gaze. We sat like that for awhile. Finally, Itachi scoffed and looked away, smiling as he did. "What's so funny?!" I asked him.

Without answering, Itachi left the kitchen and went into the living room. Pouting, I followed. I found him sitting on the couch, the TV remote in one hand. He was flipping through channels, looking for something to watch. I sat beside him. He ignored me and instead focused his attention on some show that he'd found. "Itachi,"

"Hn?" Itachi continued watching the TV, without giving me as much as a side-glance.

"Itachi. Look at me,"

He turned his head slightly to face me. I rolled my eyes. Deciding that there was no other way to get him to listen to me than to get the remote, I made a grab for it, causing Itachi to jump in surprise. He didn't say anything, just smirked and pulled it out of my reach. I scowled at him. I sat up and slid forward more, coming closer and closer to the remote. Itachi obviously thought it was funny, because he started laughing. I ignored him and continued my task. Finally, I almost had it within my hand, when Itachi moved it again. "Itachi!" I yelled. He started laughing again. "It isn't funny!"

"Yes it is, Sasuke," Itachi laughed. I took a deep breath, then lunged forward again, but lost my balance and fell off the couch. Itachi, being the 'helpful' big brother that he was, who tried to catch me, came down with me instead, and we landed in a pretty…_awkward _position.

"Ouch that hurt," I groaned. I'd hit my head on the side of the table as we were falling. Seriously, what was with me and hitting my head on things today?

"No kidding." I heard Itachi laugh. "Geez, Sasuke, you're _heavy_," he said playfully.

"No I'm not." I argued.

"Well, then why couldn't I catch you without both of us falling onto the floor?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I looked at the position we were in. Itachi was laying on top of me, my legs were wrapped partially around his waist, partially around his thighs (how the hell did that happen?!). His arms were still around my waist after his failed attempt to catch me. I felt myself blushing, and saw Itachi smirk when he noticed my red cheeks. "See where you're foolish attempts got us?" he shook his head and sighed, standing as he did. "Here," he reached out a hand. I took it with one of mine, and Itachi helped me stand up.

"Well, if that isn't just about the weirdest position I've ever been in-with my _brother _no less-then I dunno what is," I muttered, wiping my hands together. "Well, except for that time that somebody in my class knocked Naruto into me,"

Itachi shrugged. He said something quietly that I couldn't understand, avoiding my eyes.

I glanced at him. "What did you say?" Call me crazy if you will, but I swear I saw him blushing. I smirked. "You're blushing," I taunted.

Itachi flinched. I chuckled to myself. I walked forward and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and faced me. "What?" he asked.

"Tell me what you said," I stood up on my toes to be more level with him.

Itachi shook his head and started to walk away to his bedroom. "It's nothing," he said. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked over his shoulder. "Really, Sasuke, it's nothing."

"Itachi," I whined. He glanced at me. "Come on, you can tell me! We always tell each other everything!" I frowned. What was wrong with him? Lately, he hadn't talked to me about anything at all. Usually, everyday after school, we would just sit and talk about our day, laughing and teasing each other. But…all this week, he hadn't said anything to me about his day, just 'It was fine' with a shrug. _Itachi…_I thought. "…Is there something wrong?" I asked gently.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. I saw this look in his eye, I wasn't sure what it was, but, for some reason, it scared me.

"…No, nothing's wrong," he murmured. I could tell he was lying.

"Itachi, you're lying. I can tell. What did you say?" I asked.

He just walked away, pulling his arm out of my grasp as he did so. I stood and watched him retreat down the hallway.

_Brother…_

Me: Okay, sorry it was so short, but the next chapter gets exciting! XD

Sasuke: What...the…hell…

Me: What is it Sasuke?

Itachi: He was hoping you'd let me kiss him this chapter.

Sasuke: WHAT?! YOU _WISH _I WANTED TO KISS YOU!!

Itachi: Hell yeah, I do.

Sasuke: O.o I was actually, uh…joking…

Me: Weeeeeeeelllllllllll…..about that, Sasuke….

Sasuke: What…?

Me: You actually…_do _want to kiss him.

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Itachi: Ha.

Me: Yeah. Read the summary. (throws paper at him) Hope you liked it! Bye-bye!

Rae


	2. Chapter 2: Why does this feel so?

I don't own Naruto or the songs mentioned in this story or chapter.

Lyrics are in **bold**. When Sasuke or Itachi sing the song, they are like this "'insert lyrics they're saying'" and aren't in bold, it goes to the next part of the song.

Sasuke: (growling) Are you serious?

Me: About what?

Sasuke: About the outline for this chapter. (flaps paper in my face)

Me: Yup.

Itachi: I don't think it's that bad…

Sasuke: That's because you're a gay bastard.

Itachi: So are you.

(arguing)

Me: Okay, okay, go kill each other someplace else! Review please, readers! Hope you enjoy it!

_Secrets _

_Chapter two: Why does this feel so…_

I growled quietly to myself and walked over to my Hi-Fi Stereo Set across the room from my door. I pushed the button that read 'Next' on it and listen for a moment before smiling to myself. I turned around back to my work in my closet, making little dance moves as I listened to the music.

I knew this song by heart, it's one of my favorites, and…I glanced at the door to see Itachi walking past slowly with a smile on his face. I knew he was listening too. He knows how much I love this song. I smiled and looked back at what I was doing.

Call me crazy, but it kinda reminds me of…me and Itachi, for some reason.

"Sasuke," I looked up and was surprised to see my brother standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, Itachi?" I asked him. He slowly walked forward, towards me.

"I was thinking…" he began. "Remember when we were little and we would…dance together?"

I nodded. "Yeah. What about it?" How could I forget about that?

"Well…do you wanna…dance, now? For, you know, old times sake…?" he stuttered slightly as he said it.

I smiled and nodded again. Itachi walked forward more so we were standing closer together. I raised my left hand and put it on his shoulder, then took his left hand in my right. Itachi smiled down at me. He took his free hand and put it around my waist, into the small of my back gently, pushing me towards him.

**I hate feelin' like this,  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this.  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You**

I blushed slightly as I remembered what song was playing in the background of our dancing. Itachi smirked. "What's wrong, otouto?" he asked.

"N-nothing,"

"Do you want to change the song? This one is pretty fast-paced," he stated, starting to dance a dance I knew well, pulling me along with him.

"Nah, It's fine."

**Tell me that You will listen.  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You .**

**Comatose,   
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.**

I laughed as I almost tripped on Itachi's foot, and he just smiled. We ignored it and acted like it hadn't happened.

**  
I don't wanna live.  
I don't wanna breathe.  
'less I feel You next to m****e,  
You take the pain I feel.  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real**

"'I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, 'cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel. Wakin' up to you never felt so real.'" I sang along with the words, causing Itachi to give me a funny look.

I listened to the music, and noticed that when the words started again, there was another, silky, beautiful voice singing with it. I widened my eyes.

"'I hate livin' without you. Dead wrong to ever doubt you. But my demons lay in waitin' tempting me away." There was a pause in the music before the next words started. "'Oh, how I adore you. Oh, how I thirst for you. Oh, how I need you.'" I looked at Itachi. I didn't know he could sing. Well, not that…_beautifully_, anyway. Everyone can sing somewhat. He smirked at me before continuting. "'Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.'"

**I don't wanna live.  
I don't wanna breathe.  
'less I feel You next to me,  
****You take the pain I feel.  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real**

"You like this song, Itachi?" I asked.

Itachi shrugged. "I've gotten used to it, since you play it so much."

**  
**** I don't wanna sleep.  
I don't wanna dream,  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way You make me feel.  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real  
**

I felt Itachi's hand on my back press a little harder, forcing me towards him. I stumbled forward and my head hit his chest lightly. I blushed, but regained myself before Itachi could see.

**Breathing life.  
Waking up.  
My eyes,  
Open up.**

"'Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.'" This time, it was me singing, out of habit, and Itachi who stumbled slightly because he wasn't paying attention. I laughed playfully.

"'I don't wanna live. I don't wanna breathe. 'les I feel you next to me, you take the pain I feel. Wakin' up to you never felt so real.'" This time when I sang, I heard Itachi singing with me. I looked up at him and raised and eyebrow at him. He shrugged slightly.

"Are you challenging me to a singing contest?" I teased.

"Maybe," he replied.

**I don't wanna sleep.  
I don't wanna dream,  
'cause my dreams don't comfort m****e.  
The way You make me feel.  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real**

"Fine then," I answered. "After this song's over, let's have a contest."

"No thanks," Itachi muttered.

"What? Why?" I pouted.

Itachi smiled. He leaned forward and nosed my hair slightly. His hand that was on my waist slid down a little and his fingers barely brushed against my backside, groping me. When I tried to talk, to ask him what he was doing, all that came out was a soft, contented sigh.

**Oh, how I adore You.  
****Wakin' up to You never felt so real.  
Oh, how I thirst for You.  
Wakin' up to You never felt so real.**

**Oh, how I adore you. **

I knew it was close to the end of the song, so I started to pull away from Itachi's hold on me, but he pulled me back towards him. Before I knew what was happeneing, I was laying back over Itachi's knee, he was holding me up, and I saw his beautiful eyes, that same drowning feeling consuming me. He leaned forwards so our faces were only inches apart. I felt his light breath on my face and blushed. "'Oh, the way you make me feel. Wakin' up to you never felt so real.'" Itachi finished singing the song with it. My face grew hotter than it already was when I felt his hand slide down my spine. I bit my lip. What was he doing? Why did this feel so…_okay_? So _right_?

Itachi stood me up, releasing his hands from my body. I walked away a few steps and fanned my face with my hands, which had become really red.

_Calm down, Sasuke, calm down, _I thought. _He didn't do anything weird or…or uncomfortable to you, well, not really. He just ran his hand on your back. Nothing wrong with that, right? _As much as I tried, I couldn't calm myself or get rid of the weird feeling in my gut. _But, even so…_

I looked over my shoulder slightly and saw Itachi looking at my stereo with curiousity. He seemed to notice I was watching him and looked at me. I turned away again.

_I dunno, something about it gave me the feeling that he wanted…that _I _wanted…_I shook my head. _No! I don't think of Itachi like that- h-he's my _brother

_Your__ really _hot _brother, _my 'Inner-Sasuke' said to me.

I blushed even more. _You. Are. Not. Helping! _

_I know. _I could tell Inner-Sasuke was pleased with himself.

_Bitch. _

_Right back at ya. _

…_I hate you. _

_I hate you too. _Now he was smiling.

_Just shut up, okay?! _

_Why should I? We're talking about you're brother-my brother-I think I have every right to stay. _

"…" I ignored it and focused on what was happening outside of my head. Itachi had just said something. I turned around and asked, "Sorry, what was that?" _You made me miss what he said! _

_But it gave you an opportunity to look at him, didn't it? _Inner-Sasuke was smirking.

_Yeah, but if he's looking__ at me, then- er, I mean, I'll deal with you later! _

Inner-Sasuke smirked and snickered before leaving me alone.

"I said, You listen to this song?" Itachi repeated slowly.

I focused on the music that was playing and the lyrics. "Um, yeah I do."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be hearing it now. Duh,"

Itachi ignored my comment and instead asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'll check."

Itachi looked away at my wall with pictures and drawings. When I walked past him, my hand brushed his leg. I blushed and looked at him to see his reaction. I noticed his cheeks were lightly brushed with pink. I smirked. That will be fun for me to tease him about later.

I looked at my clock. It read, 11:30. Wow. It was still pretty early. "It's 11: 30," I relayed to Itachi. I turned around to come into contact with something that was quickly wrapped around my eyes. "I-Itachi! What are you-" I was cut off when a finger was put to my lips. I felt what I guessed to be Itachi's hand on my face. It stroked my cheek gently, and I almost leaned into it, until I felt something on my face; hot breath.

Itachi.

He really liked to enjoy invading my personal bubble today, didn't he?

I had just about started to rant in my head about how stupid Itachi could be when I felt the finger leave my lips to be replaced by something else, just brushing against them. Itachi slowly lifted the blindfold from my eyes. I blinked a few times before I realized that it was Itachi's lips that were on mine.

Just as I was about to lean to him and close that tiny gap between us, he stood and walked around me. I turned and followed his movements with my eyes.

Itachi stopped just in my doorway. He glanced slightly over his shoulder. I met his gaze. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off when Itachi said something so softly I thought I had imagined it.

"Forget about it,"

He turned and left the room without another word, his eyes narrowed slightly.

I was left alone with my thoughts, trying to make sense of what he'd said, wondering why I felt like this- alone, betrayed, rejected...why I felt like I wanted him to have stayed there and let me kiss him.

But, after a few minutes of thinking…I decided it was probably for the best that he didn't. It would have made things too complicated if he had, especially since I had other problems to deal with…

Like my newly-discovered crush.

Me: There's the end. Hope you liked it! Please review!

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Me: (calmly) What's wrong, Sasuke? (blinks innocently)

Sasuke: How can you be so calm?!

Me: Why shouldn't I be?

Sasuke: My brother just kissed me!! That's why!!

Itachi: Correction. I merely brushed my lips on yours. That's not kissing.

Sasuke: Close enough!!

Itachi: Is no-

Me: Stop fighting or Itachi will have sex with you next chapter.

(Sasuke puts hands over mouth)

Itachi: Aw, you're no fun Sasuke. Oh well. (looks at me) So, when _do_ I get to have sex with him?

Sasuke: NEVER!!

Me: Next chapter.

Sasuke: I'll shut up!

Me: Good. And, Itachi, I changed the rating to T.

Itachi: (goes into the emo-saddness corner) Wah…

Me: But I might change it back to M if I feel the need arouses, but I'm guessing it will.

Itachi: (comes out of emo-sadness corner) Yay.

Sasuke: No! Leave it at T!

Me: What were we saying about you guys having sex next chapter…?

Sasuke: No!!

Me: …Itachi, go get my duck tape.

Itachi: Sure. (returns) Here.

Me: Thank you. Sasuke, If you talk again, I will make you have sex with your brother in the next chapter and then duck tape your mouth, okay?

Sasuke: (nods)

Me: Good. review, please!

Rae


	3. Chapter 3: Forbidden and Confusion

I don't own Naruto or the songs mentioned in this story or chapter.

Me: (sigh) chapter three….

Itachi: What's up?

Me: Hmm…tension…(thinking)

Itachi and Sasuke????

Me:…Oh! I know!

Sasuke: I have a bad feeling…

Itachi: Me too.

Me: muhahahahaha…..

Warning: This chapter has a lime/lemon in it. Nothing major, but FYI. You _are _reading a T-M fanfic. Enjoy!

   

_Secrets_

_Chapter three: Forbidden and Confusion _

_Bang! _

I hit my head against the wall again, closing my eyes from the pain. The sound resounded throughout the room and into the hall.

_Bang! _

Stepping back from the wall, I paused and looked at it. There were no obvious dents in it, though I saw some rough marks. Scowling, I pulled back my fist and slammed it into the wall. Cursing, I lowered my arm and turned around. It was still early in the morning- about 8: 35- and Itachi had left to get something he had ordered.

Thinking about Itachi only reminded me why I had been so outraged when I'd awaken, and why I was currently taking that outrage out on my bedroom wall.

Here's a hint. It involves the following:

Itachi, wet sheets, and waking up with full hard-on.

Yep. You guessed.

A very erotic wet-dream about my brother.

So, now my suspicions had finally been confirmed.

I was in love with my brother.

I glanced at the sheet that now littered my floor. I walked towards it and bent down, reaching out to grab it. My fingers closed around the damp material and lifted it to my face, breathing in the smell that lingered on it. For some reason, it smelled like Itachi. When was the last time he'd sat on my bed? I don't think he has for at least a week, but smells don't usually last longer than a few hours unless they're really strong…

My eyes snapped open. Oh no. _Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit!_ I dropped the sheet from my face and backed a step, then stood there, gasping. _No, no, no…He…He didn't…He couldn't have…could he? I mean, I would have noticed, right?! _

I slowly tried to calm myself. My brain felt like it was going to die. My face felt like it was on fire. I carefully threw the sheet onto my bed. The way it fluttered down, gently, flapping in the breeze it was creating, reminded me of Itachi. The way his hair moved whenever he moved, the way his eyes were so dark and yet warm at the same time, the way his skin was as pale as the sheet…

I had started to drift into my thoughts when I realized that I had other problems. Such as, the front door having just opened, which meant Itachi was back.

I rushed forward and out into the hallway. I paused outside the living room and heard Itachi's footsteps coming from the door. I took a deep breath and called out, "Itachi?"

Chuckling reached my ears. "Yes, Sasuke. Who did you think it was?" Itachi walked into the living room and smirked at me, his right hand fisted on his hip, his left knee bent slightly.

My eyes traveled down the outline of his hip, causing me to blush slightly at the thoughts coming to my head. "Well, just incase. Geez," I snapped and walked into the living room, sitting onto the couch and turning on the TV.

"Why so upset, otouto?" Itachi asked. He came and sat next to me. "Are you mad?"

"No. I just wanted to be sure it was you before I walked into the living room." I replied.

"Why would you need to?" He asked.

"Because I'm not going to just waltz in here without checking. No one-" I raised a finger beside my face, looking at Itachi as I did so. "-And I repeat _no one_- is going to come in here and _rape _me," I answered.

Itachi smirked again. "So that's what you're so worried about?" he asked.

"Yes," I pouted.

"Well, then…" Itachi leaned forward and cupped my cheek gently. I blushed and suddenly thought back to my dream. "I wonder why that would be…?"

"Because I don't wanna be raped! Who does?" I snapped.

"Are you sure that that's the only reason?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure it's not because…you want to be a virgin…until you get laid by _me_?" he mused, smirking wider.

I swear my face was probably red as a tomato. "What?!"

Itachi chuckled. "Relax. I was just kidding." He stood up and headed for the kitchen. I watched him leave (more or less, my gaze was actually directed at his ass), and then I noticed that he was carrying a bag with a box in it.

"Itachi, what's in the bag?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned around and faced me. "…You might want to do something about thatbulge in your pants we people call an _erection_," he murmured, smirking slightly and drawing out the last word to torture me a little.

If my face had been red _before_, then it was nothing compared to what I'm sure it looked like now. I stood up and walked into my room, cursing at Itachi in my head as I did.

   

"Yes, mother, we're both fine. No need to worry." Itachi said into the receiver. Beside him, Sasuke listened to the conversation as best he could.

Her worried voice reached Itachi once again. "Is Sasuke getting to bed on time?"

"Yes,"

"Is he training?"

"Yes."

"What about you? Not neglecting your little brother, are you?"

Itachi almost laughed aloud. He did, mentally, though. _How could I neglect Sasuke? _He wondered, thinking back to yesterday. "No, mother."

"Itachi, let me talk to her!" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi shushed his little brother. Sasuke pouted. Itachi smirked.

"Are you training and getting to bed on time?" his mother asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Good boy. Are you two having fun?"

Itachi knew what she meant, but he also knew several ways the question 'are you two having fun?' could be taken. He coughed slightly. "Yes, lots of fun, mother." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "In fact, we were just about to play a game."

"Oh, good." She sounded satisfied.

Sasuke reached for the phone, but Itachi moved it out of his reach. "Itachi!"

"No," was Itachi's reply.

"Please! I wanna say hi!"

"…No."

"Please, Itachi…" getting a shake of the head from Itachi, Sasuke turned to his last resort. He walked forward towards Itachi, earning a slightly confused look from his brother. He put his hands on Itachi's legs and used them to balance himself as he leaned upward towards Itachi's face. He continued leaning upwards, stopping only when his lips brushed on Itachi's.

Itachi's hands shot out and grabbed Sasuke's arms. His eyes were flaring with several different emotions Sasuke couldn't name; noting to himself that any form of anger was absent. Itachi pulled Sasuke up and sat him in his lap, causing the younger to blush slightly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he felt something akin to what he'd waken with this morning touching his thigh. He glanced up at Itachi, who was grabbing the phone from where he'd sat it down and raised it to his ear to continue speaking to their mother.

"…Mother, Sasuke wants to talk to you." Itachi said.

Itachi handed Sasuke the phone, smirking as he did. "Hello, mother." Sasuke said into the receiver.

"Hello Sasuke! How are you?"

"I'm good," Sasuke replied.

"Good. Are you and Itachi having fun?"

Sasuke's face lit up a bright red. He saw Itachi raise an eyebrow, his smirk still ever-present. "Y-Yes, mother, lots."

"Itachi said you were about to play a game. What game do you two have in mind?" Sasuke could tell she was smiling.

"Um…" he glanced at Itachi, who mouthed 'it doesn't have a name' back, and Sasuke relayed it to his mother. "Er, it doesn't really have a name…"

"Well, what do you do?" she asked cheerfully.

Did this woman ever shut up?! Sasuke wondered. "Um…well, uh…" Unsure what to say, he said the first thing that came to mind. "…It's a training game!"

"A training game?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke replied enthusiastically. "A training game!"

"What kind of training?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"One sec," he took the phone from his ear and covered the speaker with his hand. "What kind of training?" he whispered to Itachi.

"…Just a training game," Itachi answered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't argue it.

Speaking into the phone again, Sasuke said, "Just a training game."

(A/N: Switch to Sasuke's POV)

"Sasuke that could be anything! Be more sepcif-" Something interrupted her. I heard someone else say something before I heard her speak again. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I've got to go. Say bye to Itachi for me okay?"

"Okay. Bye," I said.

"Bye sweetie!"

I hung up, then turned to Itachi. "She says bye."

"I figured." Itachi answered flatly.

I moved to stand up, but was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, my breath hitching in my throat when I came face-to-face with a slightly narrowed-eyed Itachi. I could feel my brother's breath on my face, and had to control myself to not lean in more towards him. "I-Itachi, what are you…?"

"Shhh…" he whispered, leaning more towards me. I felt my eyes slipping closed, but they snapped open when I felt a hand on my backside, groping my ass.

"Itachi!" I growled. _What is he doing?!_

"Quiet, Sasuke." He said. His other hand came up to cup my chin, forcing me to look at him. I looked at his eyes. His dark, beautiful, perfect eyes. The ones I had felt and found on me a lot lately.

"Itachi, what are you doing? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Itachi chuckled quietly. He leaned even closer to me, his breath mingling with mine in the tiny space between us. The hand on my chin slid down my chest, causing me to bite my lip in order to not gasp out loud. But, shit, did it feel good.

Of course, my brother noticed. "Don't bother keeping it in, otouto," he whispered against my ear. "You can't hide it from me anyway."

That did it. Weither from hearing that or of its own accord, something in me snapped and all my control slipped away with the moan that escaped my lips the next instant. I felt Itachi smirk against my skin, then felt his lips kiss the side of my face. "I-Itachi…" I moaned. His hand slid further down, and he circled it around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest, stretching my neck upwards to catch my brother off guard and take him in for a kiss, but was beat to it when Itachi did that for me.

He put a hand in the back of my hair, leaning me back a little so I was bent backwards slightly, Itachi's hands (one still being on my backside) being the only thing keeping me up. I moaned against his lips and knew he was smirking. His tongue swept out along my lower lip, and just as his hand let go of my hair and was reaching to take off my shirt…

The doorbell rang.

I jumped back from Itachi gasping. Growling, Itachi stalked off to answer the door. I stood there, thinking about what had just happened. What had _almost _happened. Flashes of Itachi above me, naked, kept coming to mind, and the thought of him saying my name as he released made me moan loudly. I hadn't ever thought that a simple phone call with my mother could end with me being touched by my brother. Then again, I'd never thought that I would ever _want _to be touched like that. It is forbidden for two people like us because society doesn't think its 'right' for two guys to love each other- least of all two _brothers_. But because of that, it only makes me want it more for some reason. Man, if mother or father ever found out…about what had just happened…about my feelings…then I'd be in huge trouble. I can't even imagine what they'd do to me.

"Sasuke, you say something?"

I jumped when Itachi entered the living room, his voice resounding around the room as he did. "N-No, I didn't." _he must has heard me moan. _I thought, blushing. Stupid mind for making me think of Itachi that way while he was close by! "Why?"

"I thought I heard someone say something, that's all." I saw the smirk in his eyes, but just glared at it. _Stupid brother…_ I thought.

"No, I didn't say anything." I turned and starting walking down the hall to my room. "I'm gonna go play some video games."

"…"

Itachi didn't answer, which made me look over my shoulder to see him blushing furiously and looking at the ground in front of him with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Itachi _never _blushed- not like that at least. What had caused this? I decided I would find out, but later. Right now, 'Legend of Zelda' was calling.

   

Me: Chapter three...

Sasuke: What?

Me: Just thinking. Hope you like it! Please review!

Itachi: Can I say the thing about the next chapter? The preview thing.

Me: Sure.

Itachi: Okay. Here's the preview:

_Next Chapter: Itachi invites Sasuke to come to a club with him, only to be forced upon stage singing a song with said little brother by non other than the blonde artist of Akatsuki, who plans to get them together if it takes Sasori and Tobi's help to get it. After all, when one's idiot friend knows about your incestuous love for your brother, is there much you can do to stop him? _

Me: Here's a scene from it:

_A smirk lit up the blonde's face. Beside him, Sasori and Tobi watched in interest. What was he planning? _

"_I think they are ready. Which means we are ready to start our plan." He murmured, smirk growing wider. "Itachi just admitted it to himself after his talk with Sasori," He added, nodding to said red-head. "And Sasuke after his talk with you," he turned to Tobi. "They both know they want it…And they're going to get it." His eyes flashed with malicious intent. "Before this night is over…"_

Me: XD It'll be so fun!

Sasuke: ….

Me: Review please and maybe I'll update today again.

Her worried voice reached him once again.Her worreH


End file.
